Love?
by xXThePrincessOfBrokenDreamsXx
Summary: Short oneshot about Uchiha, Sasuke. Reader insert.


The room was dark. The only light, was from the bits of moon light that seeped in from the sheet covered window. Most normal people would be sleeping at this time of night, I guess you could say I wasn't normal. Hell I know I'm not norma1. I go several weeks without sleep, not because I can't sleep. I'd just rather not sleep, though I would love to sleep if I had been born someone else.

I jumped out of my bedroom window to make a soft land onto the waiting ground. This way I didn't have to unlock and re-lock the door. You gotta love being a ninja.

Taking walks in the middle of the night had become a custom to me. It was something to do to pass the time. Silently I headed down the empty streets of Konoha, not going anywhere in particular. 'Snap'

"Can I help you with something... Uchiha." Venom coded my words. He didn't step out of the shadows so I just walked away. Just like he had walked away from me a few years ago. He jerked me back by the wrist and spun me around so we were face to face. I gave him that famous Uchiha glare, sharingan spining in my usually black eyes.

Thats right I'm an Uchiha, well half of one. You see my mother was an Uchiha, she had left this village almost 18 years ago... to be with my father... Orochimaru. Do you understand now? I don't sleep at night because... because when ever I close my eyes I hear them... I hear the screams of all the inicent I killed before I was even seven. I was stupid back then but, it wasn't completely my fault. I was raised without emotion so I could be a weapon, to kill those that didn't deserve to die, without feeling guilty. If I hadn't met the youngest Uchiha that still lives, I would still be the emotionless killer I was back then. Sometimes I wondered if lossing sleep is wroth having emotion.

He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Do you think I'm afraid of you?" He opened his eyes to reveal his own sharingan. I deactivated mine, I wasn't looking for a fight.

"Tell me what you want." I jerked my wrist out of his grip and turned suddenly got really close. I could feel his body heat on my back and his breath on my neck.

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me." His voice was almost emotionless but, if you listened hard enough you could hear the hurt in his words. I sighed.

"...Because... Your annoying."I walked forward leaving him standing there in the middle of the street. Suddenly I lay on my stumack, him onto straddling my hips and holding both my wrists behind my back. I picked the wrong night to go for a walk.

"You want to know whats annoying?" Sasuke hissed. "Annoying, is being in love with you."I stiffened. Did he really just say that? It was silent for a minute or two. I mean I didn't know what to say. He surprised me completely.

He sighed. "So... You have nothing to say?" This time the hurt in his voice was defenately there. He released my wrists, got off of me and slowly headed down the road towards his home.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. All I could do was watch him silently walk away.

I took one last look at him and then I too headed home. The whole walk home all I could do was think of something to say to him. Nothing came to mind. Why did sorting out feelings have to be so hard?

* * *

"What should I do?" I asked laying beside the lazy ninja. He sighed and rolled over looking at me.

"Why are you asking me?" I rolled onto my side to look at him.

"Because... I don't know what to do. I've spent over a week trying to figure out what to do." He just sighed and roll back onto his back. He closed his eyes.

"I don't know what to tell." I frowned at the brunette.

"Well that helps a lot." I rolled my eyes. I stood up and dusted the grass and dirt away from my clothes. "See you later." He sighed.

"Wait,(first name)" I smirked and turned around. "You knew I'd tell you to wait didn't you?" I nodded in response he shook his head.

"So what advice can you give me, great god of lazyness." He frowned at the nickname.

"Don't call me that." He got up and walked passed me. "All I can tell you is to tell him how you feel. Either that being you feel the same or you don't" With that said he walked away leaving me standing there to think.

I sighed and sat back onto the ground laying back, I looked up at the darkening sky. "How do I feel?" I closed my eyes to think.

"If people hear you talking to yourself, they're going to start to think your crazy." I could tell he had a smirk on his face by the sound of his voice.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am." He plupped down beside me and chuckled. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, I guess if I were you I'd think I was crazy to." I was just about to glare at him but I sighed instead, I didn't ask him to meet me here at sundown just to fight. He stopped smirking. "Hmm? Whats up with you?" I looked at the sinking sun.

"Your earily." From the corner of my eye I could see him frowning.

"Well technically so are you." He said, once again smirk on his face.

"Thats different."

"Not uh."

"Is so!"

"It is not!" Sasuke jumped on top of me, kissed my lips lightly and pulled away. Then he looked me right in the eye almost as if he were searching, searching for an answer.

I sighed. "Now I know I'm crazy." He raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" I grabbed him by the callor of his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. This time it was passionate. His tonuge glided over my bottom lip. I part them just slighlty so he could slip in his pink tonuge. Finally both of us needed air so he pulled away.

"Because, I've fallen in love with you."

~The End~

* * *

Sorry if it sucked. Please review I'd like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
